


Routines

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Part of Beetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: This was Day One of Beetober 2020 with the prompt of Inn, unfortunately, due to commitments ongoing at this time, it wasn't possible for me to complete anywhere near as many of the days as I would have liked. Regardless a big thank you should be given to @Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force for putting the challenge together back in October... and yes my posting schedule is starting to catch up!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 19





	Routines

The wind howled as the rain poured unforgivingly from the heavens above, drenching every surface within reach. Unfortunately, neither Blake nor Yang was exempt from this. Scurrying through the deluge with only the blonde’s bomber jacket for cover, they made a beeline towards the warmly lit inn only a few hundred yards away. Together they practically collapsed through the door, a pair of sopping wet messes which quickly caught the attention of the innkeeper. Regardless Yang couldn’t help but ding the bell on the counter, drawing a muffled laugh from the feline faunus resting against her side.

Following a quick, wordless exchange, the two exhausted women cracked open the door to their room. Effortlessly they weaved around each other, with stolen glances and gentle touches thrown into the mix. Neither could deny how addicting the electrifying contact was and if the furious blushes were anything to go by, both clearly enjoyed the to and fro.

Nestling under the sheets with practised ease, both women turned to face each other. Limbs became entwined to the point that it wasn’t discernible as to where one began and the other ended. As their foreheads met, Blake’s molten amber gaze locked onto pools of mesmerising lilac, so bewitching that she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Eventually, in the light of the moon, she shifted her line of sight to the freckles that dotted the landscape that was the bridge of Yang’s nose and cheeks. If she were given hours, Blake was confident that she could map out the delicate constellations that happened to align on those rosy red cheeks.

As her gaze dropped even lower to the bow of Yang’s plump lips, Blake’s heart began to quicken, and restraint was no longer in question. Closing the distance, so there was only a matter of centimetres left, the two allowed their breath to mingle. Watching as lilac eyes fluttered shut, a pair of lips pressed against her own. The faunus’ ears perked up before relaxing as their owner melted into the kiss, which was only deepened as Blake tangled her fingers into the blonde’s untameable locks. In response, a hand made it’s way to her cheek, cupping it as though she was the most precious thing in the world. 

Once the need for oxygen weighed on their minds, they pulled back ever so slightly. Each inhalation was that much deeper, coming out in puffs that fanned across the other. With their nightly routine coming to a close, there was only one thing left to do. A lazy smirk crossed Yang’s lips as she beckoned her partner closer; happily, Blake tucked her head under the blonde’s chin, allowing her ears to graze the sensitive skin there. Hearing the steady beat of Yang’s heart was enough to lull her to sleep, but not before murmuring those three words to her partner. As always she received a reply, words laced with affection and affirmation only Yang could provide.


End file.
